


I’ve got nothing to wait for; I’ve got nothing to pray for; I’ve got nothing left to cry for

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Crack, Cracky, Established Relationship, M/M, Pat hates them all, Possessiveness, The Author Regrets Nothing, bitch i dont even know, but in a good way, contains bashing of some of your favorite NHL playyers, crackish, hockey players are here, no beta we die like men, staal gets to have his own character tag because he inspired this lol, wow that's actually a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Summary: Patrick proved his point--he loves Jonny more than anyone else in the league. Fuck Eric Staal to be honest.(Patrick needs everyone to stop falling in love with his boyfriend.)
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	I’ve got nothing to wait for; I’ve got nothing to pray for; I’ve got nothing left to cry for

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by that [ gif ](https://darthtulip.tumblr.com/post/62150538437/littlestaalthings-eric-staal-kisses-jonathan) of Eric Staal not kissing Jonny’s neck. And then, I found myself adding more and more to it with each passing day. Hence, this fic. BIG LOL.

**2010**

Patrick's never noticed it before. He has always been too trusting. That's what his mama used to tell him. But he swears to God, everyone in the NHL is in love with Jonny. Maybe not as much as Patrick loves him. No one could ever love Jonny more than Patrick does, _duh_. 

Last week, Jonny made Patrick catch a spider on his ceiling, Patrick suggested it would be easier just to kill it, but the psycho thinks it deserves to live, just not in his luxurious apartment. 

So Jonny gave him a bowl instead, "To catch the spider, Pat," Jonny smiles at him, answering Patrick's confused stare as he looked down on their now-empty fruit bowl that Jonny had thrust into his hands.

Patrick was not even tall enough to reach the ceilings. Jonny was totally insane to the core. But hey, he was trying to prove a point here. Thus, he climbed onto the countertop. Jonny immediately squawked about that, "What are you barking for? Do you want me to get this spider or not," Patrick was starting to get annoyed. 

He was contemplating throwing the bowl at Jonny's head and just put an end to it all. Right then and there. But Patrick loved the guy, he couldn't help but sigh. 

He reached out his hand and quickly trapped the spider inside the bowl. Jonny handed him a disassembled Chinese takeaway paper box to which he swiftly used to act as a lid, effectively trapping the spider in. Patrick's still kind of annoyed, so he faked throw the bowl at Jonny's face, making the other man flinch and scream. 

"Bye-bye," Patrick heard Jonny say and waved when he finally released the spider out through the balcony. _Weirdo._

See? That's pretty romantic, right? In a bizarre way. But still, Patrick proved his point--he loves Jonny more than anyone else in the league. Fuck Eric Staal to be honest. 

Patrick's currently sucking Jonny's neck, right at the spot between his jawline and collarbone. In a way that it almost looks like he's about to suck Jonny dry, draining blood.

Patrick's not though, he's no vampire, although he would totally make a sexy vampire.

"Hey, Pat. Off, please," Jonny pants, lightly pushing Patrick's shoulders to pull Patrick away from him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Patrick asks, kind of concerned. His jealousy maybe got to him a little bit. 

_And his vampire fantasy._ Jonny could totally pass as Bella, what with those big browns. 

"You're like a wild dog gnawing at his prey's neck, man," Jonny complains, brows furrowed and mouth practically scowling, rubbing his neck and trying to soothe the burn. 

"But that's where Staal tried to leave a print on you, baby." It's now Patrick's turn to purse his lips. He can't believe Jonny wouldn't let him erase Staal's mark on his neck. Unless Jonny desperately really wants to see Patrick in his first NHL fight in Carolina this coming Monday, he's got to let Patrick remove all traces of Eric fucking Staal on him. 

Jonny rolls his eyes and essentially plops down onto the bed they are sitting in and turns his back on Patrick. "We're not talking about this again," Jonny sounds tired, and Patrick feels a little bit bad. 

"C'mon baby," he tries to summon Jonny. Patrick knows it's not Jonny's fault. Staal was the one who kissed Jonny's neck. Jonny didn't even know what was happening, completely high on adrenaline after winning the gold medal. And Jonny swore Staal was feeling the same, and the kiss on the neck was nothing more than a friendly peck.

Patrick knows better, though. Eric Staal is totally in love with his boyfriend and wants Jonny's neck for himself. Unfortunately for Staal, Patrick's not about to share some neck anytime soon, especially if that neck belongs to his boyfriend. Staal's just gotta find another neck to maul on. 

"I thought you trust me, Patrick." _Shit_ , Jonny sounds like he's crying, voice muffled by a pillow. Without any delay, Patrick maneuvers Jonny on his back and grabs his face so Patrick could look at it. 

There are luckily no tears gathering around Jonny's eyes, but he looks sad. And Patrick's the reason for that. And he feels bad. So so bad. 

Patrick cups both sides of Jonny's cheeks into his calloused hands and drops a light kiss on Jonny's nose. "I'm sorry," he whispers, totally feeling like a complete dick right now.

Patrick proceeds to tuck an overgrown hair of Jonny's behind his ear, leaving a kiss there too. "I just can't help it, baby," he admits, cheeks painted red and eyes not meeting Jonny's. 

Patrick's gaze fixated on the scar just under Jonny's hairline. He kisses that too, just for good measure. 

"I'm yours, sweetheart," Jonny says as his hands follow Patrick's hold on his face, intertwining their fingers. "Fuck Eric Staal."

That encourages Patrick to properly look at Jonny in the eyes, lips starting to form into a smile. "Fuck Eric Staal," he agrees. 

**2013**

"You think Joe Thornton is hot?!" Patrick unbelievably exclaims. 

"But he's so old, Jonny," Patrick whines. Or is that what Jonny likes? Does Jonny have a weakness for older men? Is this some kind of kink his boyfriend of four years is only sharing now?

"He's not old Patrick," Jonny defends. "He's like 33. Your dad is old."

Okay, what the actual fuck is happening? Did Jonny really just insult Patrick's dad just so he can secure Joe Thornton's youthfulness?

"Oh my God!" Patrick cries, coming into a sudden realization. "You want a sugar daddy!" he accuses Jonny, pointing his index finger at him, eyes squinted. 

Patrick feels like dying. He's allowed to overreact. His boyfriend is going to leave him for Joe fucking Thornton, Patrick's entitled to dying for sixty seconds for that. 

He just can't accept it. Joe Thornton, really?

An abrupt laugh can be heard in the room, and what the fuck, it's coming from Jonny. The fucker thinks this is funny. Jonny's breaking up with him and uses Joe Thornton as a prop, and he's laughing. Patrick's going to kill him.

"You're so dramatic!" Jonny briefly pauses, then goes back to laughing his heart out again. Patrick just stares at him angrily until the fucker finally collected himself. 

"I just think he's hot, you asked, man," Jonny reminds him, wiping off the tears in his eyes from laughing too hard, still snickering. 

"So, you're not leaving me for him?" Patrick grins. He knows Jonny's too smart to fuck Thornton. _Ew,_ totally gross. Seriously. 

"I am not leaving you for any heavily bearded-man anytime soon," Jonny promises, smooching him. Patrick lets himself melt into Jonny's cuddle and offers his face for kisses. 

Jonny doesn't like heavy beards. Good to know because Patrick can barely grow one. 

Patrick's finally at peace when his mind randomly drifts into a different state of awareness. "Or maybe you like Q, too? Are you gonna leave me for our coach?"

"PATRICK!"

\-------

Patrick's on the bench, and Jonny's out on the ice, getting tangled up with Joe fucking Thornton. Holy shit, Patrick's going to kill Jonny for fighting a man twice his size. Jonny's so fucking dumb.

But he's also gonna love him so much because Jonny definitely hates Thornton now. And that's a fact Patrick can get behind. 

Take that 'heavily-bearded man' that Jonny thinks is hot. Patrick didn't even need to do anything. Thornton, himself, effectively struck himself out from Jonny's 'would definitely fuck if I were single' list. Patrick fistbumps the air as Thornton lands a punch right onto Jonny's eyes. 

"I hate him, Patrick." Jonny whimpers in his arms later that evening, Patrick placing an icepack on his eyes. By that confirmation, Patrick lets himself baby Jonny for the night. 

**2016**

What the fuck. What the actual fuck. They have long passed this. Joe fucking Thornton was so three years ago. Yet here Patrick is, at Scotiabank Arena's press box, watching Joe Thornton manhandling his boyfriend like a doll. Grabbing Jonny by the neck, wrapping his arms around Jonny's waist, and oh my fuck did he just tap Jonny's ass? Like Jonny's his sugar baby?

Patrick is going to explode. 

He can only imagine what he looks like right now. Patrick must look fuming, as much as those weird looks that Giroux and Burns are giving him mean. 

"Seriously, Kane?" Giroux hisses at him. "If you're gonna be a bitter fuck, why are you even here, man?"

"What?" Patrick asks, dumbfounded. Do they think he's angry about not winning the World Cup? They're not entirely wrong, but he's more sad about that than anything. Not angry. Never at Jonny being successful at doing what he loves.

The pair are both out of the door, on their way to the rink to celebrate, before Patrick could even defend himself. _Fuck his life._

And fuck Joe Thornton _still_ hugging the fuck out of his Jonny. Jesus Christ, how long has it been already? Patrick feels like dying again.

**2017**

"Segsy!" Patrick calls out at Tyler. Patrick's in the middle of a photoshoot for BAUER when he spots him. Patrick didn't know he's gonna be shooting with Tyler today. It's a pleasant surprise though, he misses his buddy. 

"Kaner," Tyler enthusiastically calls back. Tyler startles him with a bear hug, giggling non-stop. He's even worse than Breadman, Patrick reckons. 

"Where's Jonny, dude?" Tyler, out of the blue, asks as he pulls away from Patrick. That's strange. Why is Segsy trying to find Jonny when Patrick is literally right here?

"I don't know," he lies. "I don't track his every move."

"Oh," that seems to have caught Tyler off-guard for a bit, stepping back before regaining his composure. "That's good, then," and what? Okay, Patrick is so confused. How is Jonny not being here a good thing?

_Oh, shit._

Tyler has a secret grudge against Jonny. Jesus Christ, he should've realized, Tyler totally wants to fuck him. And that's why Tyler wants Jonny gone, seeing Jonny as a barricade keeping him from getting into Patrick's pants.

And oh no, no one is going to wish ill thoughts on his Jonny. Not even Segsy.

"Hey, fuck you, man," Patrick lightly punching Tyler's shoulder. "What do you have against, Jonny?" he spits. 

"What?" Tyler looks clueless, giving Patrick a questioning glance. "I don't have anything against Jonny."

"I thought you guys are together," Tyler confesses, smiling sheepishly. "Good to know I don't have to betray you, then."

How many times did Patrick want to die because of Jonny's admirers? He honestly can't keep count anymore. There are so many of them. They're fucking everywhere. One of them is literally right in front of Patrick right now. 

"You know," Patrick says at Tyler, "When you do that thing with your nose, that nose scrunch?" Tyler nods, encouraging him to continue. "You look like a fucking rat when you do that." 

The face Tyler's pulling is laughable. He looks so fucking dumb. _A rat._ Mouth hanging open and nose scrunching a bit, he looks every bit insulted. _He's doing the rat face again, mouth looking like it's ready to suck a dick, and apparently, Jonny's dick. Tyler's a rat._

Patrick leaves Tyler there, still looking like a rat, and goes back to stand in front of the green screen, body facing the camera. Patrick poses for it, doing whatever the staff wants him to do. And every time his eyes land on Tyler, he mouths the word "rat" at him. 

Tyler is Patrick's boy. If there's anyone who Tyler should want to fuck--it's Patrick. Not that Patrick would say yes. But he's forty percent offended about that. Was Switzerland a dream all along? 

The rest of the sixty percent is the feeling of extreme jealousy and annoyance. Why does everyone want a piece of Jonny? Sidney Crosby's literally right there. He can be their Canadian hockey robot fantasy or something. Not his Jonny. Not Patrick's Jonny. 

**2019**

There are a lot of new guys on the team. Lots of Swedes too. Boqvist, Lehner, and Nylander. The new guys. Patrick's just glad to have new Swedes in the group. He doubts they can replace Krugs, who basically became Jonny's favorite Swede over the years, but he hopes one of them will come close. 

Patrick hates seeing Jonny sad; despite Jonny being here in the show for more than a decade, he still gets sad sometimes. Still contemplates and still tries to forge a world where everyone he has ever loved as teammates stay. Jonny's kind of precious, really.

\----

Turns out, the newly acquired Swedes are very, very, very bad news. At least for Patrick's sanity. 

He totally caught Adam checking out Jonny's ass a couple of times in the locker room. He's shameless about it, too. Eyes never leaving Jonny's ass even if someone calls him out, "Someone's being victimized by the Tazer ass again," Shawzy teases. And the boy didn't even pay Shawzy any mind, still looking at Jonny's ass. He's gonna give Patrick a run for his money. 

"ANOTHER ONE!" screams Lehner from Patrick's right, having heard the commotion that just happened about the youngest Swede's obsession over Jonny's behind.

Patrick doesn't even want to start with this Swede too. Another one, indeed. 

Lehner's loud, so so loud, louder than Jonny in bed getting fucked into oblivion. 

Lehner narrates everything he does.

Whenever he's tying his skates up? Narration incoming. 

What he's eating for lunch? You'll get a detailed description of how the marinara sauce of the pasta he's going to have is made.

One time, fucking Shawzy asked Lehner about his son, and the man fucking gave a comprehensive explanation of how vaginas can stretch that big when giving birth.

That was worse than sex education class. 

And Jonny kinda finds it all endearing. Patrick's annoying and loud, too, just the right amount. Isn't that enough?

"Babe, you won't believe what Lenny told me earlier at practice," Patrick examines Jonny's face, and the fucker looks too enthusiastic talking about _Lenny_ . _Not again._

"What?" Patrick chooses to indulge him. He doesn't want another Eric Staal incident. The last thing Patrick wants to do is make Jonny cry. His dude is kinda agitated and stressed out lately because of the losing streak. Patrick doesn't want to add more to it. 

"He just told me I'm the best captain he's ever had," Jonny smiles, teeth showing and eyes bright. _Fuck_. 

This is totally not the first time it happened. People tell Jonny all the time. Heck, even retired NHLers, constantly reminds him of it. Yet whenever it's brought up, Jonny still gets flustered time and time again. Like Jonny wouldn't actually believe people would think that of him.

_Patrick's unpretentious baby._

Patrick forgets Lehner at that moment and goes over to the couch Jonny's lying on to hug him. "It's because you are, baby. You're the best captain," Patrick tells him, holding Jonny's body closer and kissing his cheek. 

"Thank you," Jonny whispers into his ear, voice sounding like he's about to sleep. "Cause your opinion is the one that matters most," Jonny yawns. 

_Patrick matters the most. HA! @ Robin Lehner._

\-----

Alex the Swede is cool, Patrick guesses. He already spent time with the kid when they've watched the new Joker film together, along with Alex the Cat. 

That's what Patrick is trying to focus on when he sees Jonny cellying with Alex the Swede a little too hard on the ice. This is not even a real game. Why do they gotta embrace like that? 

The kid is cool. So far, Alex is the only one out of the new Swedes that didn't really look interested in Jonny's looks. Alex loves and idolizes Jonny. Patrick can tell. But he doesn't have lingering eyes like Adam does. Or a mouth like Lehner's. 

Maybe Patrick's just really making something out of nothing. Maybe Jonny just really wants the kid to feel welcome, is all. 

Patrick swallows the impending jealousy, for now. 

\-------

Oh no, Oh no, no-no. Alex the Swede is bad. He doesn't have the wandering eyes that Adam has nor a mouth that won't shut up that Lehner possesses, but somehow, he's the worst of the bunch. 

Jonny totally pays too much attention to the kid. He really really does. What the fuck.

Last month in Winnipeg, Patrick saw Jonny giving Alex a tap in the ass. That's normally okay. They're hockey players. No big deal. But it happened when Jonny was sending them off to the locker room after a win. _A tap in the ass during the celebratory lane is only reserved for Patrick._ Always has been. 

Jonny's even soft for the kid. Choosing to shove Alex in an almost delicate manner on the chest rather than body slamming him. The kid's bigger than KoekKoek, _Jesus Jonny, be rougher._

"Hey, babe," Jonny crouches down his body to kiss a sitting Patrick on the couch. "I'm gonna be in my apartment today. Young guys coming over."

The fucker is grinning. _Sus_

"Young guys?" Patrick asks. He knows those two European fucks are gonna be there. He can sense it from miles away. Is this how Jonny felt with Panarin?

"Nilly--

_Nilly. It's getting hot. Not in a good way._

"Boqvy--

_Stupid, stupid, stupid nickname. 'Kaner' is way better._

Jonny's still rambling names, Patrick chooses to zone out after knowing Adam and Alex are going to be there. That's all he needs to know.

Patrick wants to say 'no.' But he remembers Jonny wasn't even asking for permission. Instead, he puts on a recorded game and barely looks up as Jonny waves goodbye. _There's no way those two can outcharm him,_ Patrick convinces himself.

Breadman kicks his right leg up as he scores to give the Blue Jackets a one-goal lead. _Good celly_ , Patrick thinks and can't help but reminisce about those simpler times. 

Artemi was a sweet kid, tried his hardest to learn, yet they didn't really need it. Their friendship really transcended language barriers. And Artemi never lusted after Patrick's boyfriend, so that was a double-win. 

"Hey, do you remember when he used to call me Stevia?" 

_Patrick is going to have a fucking heart attack._

Patrick is going to kill Jonny for giving him a heart attack. 

He's never jumped that quick, while fucking laying down, in his entire life. He finds himself on the floor, bum sore and looking up at Jonny, who is still here, staring wildly at him. _The audacity._

"Jonathan, what the fuck was that?!" he can't help but yell. "I thought you've already left!"

"You didn't say goodbye," Jonny says, staring down at him _innocently,_ brown eyes comically wide and mouth slowly forming into a frown.

The idiot starts climbing from the back of the couch and proceeds to have a seat on the said couch. Seconds later, the fucker smirks and literally plops himself onto the floor like a worm, almost like he's imitating a melting ice cream and not moving a limb at all. 

Once he's entirely on the floor, he eventually drops his head onto Patrick's thigh, staring up at him, still smiling and looking so sweet. "So," Jonny trails, "my goodbye?" 

Patrick's so gone for him. "You're so sweet," he can't help but say. He cups Jonny's face with his hands, squishing Jonny's cheeks, making Patrick's boyfriend look even cuter. 

"I think the man currently scoring a hat trick in our TV agrees."

"Breadman?" Patrick slightly tilts his head, confused.

"Uh-huh," Jonny confirms nonchalantly, voice a little muffled as his cheeks are still being pressed up between Patrick's hands. "Used to call me Stevia before," Jonny further explains. "I don't even use Stevia."

Patrick chuckles at that. _Stevia._ Breadman was totally making fun of Jonny's healthy eating habits and his sugar intake, and the man's oblivious to it. 

"That's a good one."

"I know. Now kiss me," Jonny demands, lips pouting, asking for Patrick's lips on his. 

Patrick never had the heart to deny him. 

\-----

"Ya lyublyu tebya," Patrick hears one of their equipment guys, Andrey, say on the phone. Immediately hanging up right after.

He's currently walking towards the locker room with Jonny, on their way to practice. 

"That's what it is," Jonny blurts out of nowhere, beaming as he shifts his gaze from Andrey to Patrick. 

"What?" Patrick asks, puzzled. 

"Stevia! with a bit of lala whatever," Jonny responds. "That's what Artemi used to call me."

Patrick's entirely clueless now. He doubts Andrey would just randomly call someone 'Stevia' over the phone. And _what the hell, Jonathan,_ it's definitely not 'Stevia.' It sounds something entirely different. 

Patrick's dude can be a little dense sometimes. 

Patrick sighs. He's going to ask Andrey about it later.

\---

"Need a skate sharpened?" Andrey asks as Patrick enters the room, sporting a friendly smile.

"Yeah, buddy. Can't have showtime becoming dull out there," Patrick jokes, handing Andrey his skates. 

"Hey, before you do that," Patrick starts cause he needs to know what "Stevia" is, like right now. It's nagging him, and he doesn't know why. 

"You were talking to someone over the phone earlier. You said something that sounds like stevia with a bit of lala," _or at least that's what Jonny calls it._ God, Patrick feels so dumb. 

"Stevia with a bit of lala," _and yup,_ Andrey's looking at him weirdly now. The man clearly knows no shit what he's talking about, but _he just needs to know._

"Just when you were about to hang up," Patrick's voice is getting desperate, a little bit frustrated at where this conversation is going. 

God, he sounds like a creep. He doesn't want Andrey thinking he's eavesdropping or something. "You said something," he repeats.

"I love you."

Patrick stares wide-eyed at Andrey. _What the fuck._

"You what?" Patrick exclaims. And Andrey's seems so unconcerned. Calm and collected that he is. Like he didn't just confess his love to Patrick like it's no big deal.

Doesn't he have a wife? This is so wrong. 

"No," Andrey shouts all of a sudden. "I meant that's what it means, ya lyublyu tebya, I love you in Russian." 

"Oh," Patrick sighs in relief, both him and Andrey laughing a bit at the ridiculousness that just happened. "That's good then."

"You saying it to the wife?" 

Andrey nods at that, still snickering. 

_That's good then,_ Patrick repeats to himself. 

Stevia with lala is "I love you" in Russian. Mystery solved. 

_Oh no._

_\-------_

"You were in love with Jonny??!!" Patrick but all screams on the phone. Not even bothering with formalities. Patrick is going to kill Artemi Panarin, his hockey everything, his hockey soulmate whatever, his ultimate on ice bromance. 

He doesn't care. He's going to kill him.

"What?"

_And oh no,_ the traitor can't be doing that. Patrick is not letting him get away with this. 

"Yes or no," Patrick's tone demanding, "Were you in love with Jonny?"

"See, Patty--" Artemi tries to redirect the conversation. Patrick's not having it. 

"Yes or no, Artemi?" Patrick asks again, voice stern, much lower and deeper than usual.

"Yes, but you see--" 

Patrick hangs up at that. _How many are they out there? God, help him._

**2020**

They're currently in Toronto. Jonny had insisted on having lunch with the three Swedes before leaving for the arena, but Alex was already gone before Jonny could even ask him. Apparently, leaving early to have a lunch date of his own with his brother. 

Patrick's grateful for getting rid of the hardest pest. But getting rid of the two lesser pests( _Boqvy and Lehner, who else)_ is even more difficult. 

Robin and Adam are absolutely relentless. Adam's left arm is around Jonny as the four of them walk on their way to Mildred's. The three of them are engaged in some kind of conversation about the powerplay. _Powerplay, my ass._

The kid barely plays in the powerplay, and Robin's a fucking goalie, for goodness sake. Patrick should be the one discussing it with Jonny. And yet, he's totally being left out right now. 

Lunch is one hundred per cent _awful._ The two Swedes won't even look at him, willingly giving all of their attention to Jonny's everything. 

And now he wishes Alex is here cause while Jonny can totally focus on the kid a little too much for Patrick's liking, the third Swede never ignores Patrick. And seems totally unaware of the extra attention Jonny gives to him.

"So, Adam," Patrick breaks the flirting, "say, does your favorite player happen to be Panarin?" _cause you know, they're both traitors and all._

Adam, finally, finally, detaches his gaze away from Jonny. 

"I didn't really grow up watching him," Adam responds, looking somewhat bewildered at the sudden question, "So, no," but there's something in his eyes. _Admiration._ Like he's happy Patrick's talking to him. 

And well, that makes Patrick a little bit guilty. 

He's being ridiculous, really. It's not like Jonny's going to leave him for the kid. 

"Why?" Adam asks.

At that, Patrick directs a warm smile at Adam, shrugging a "Just asking," before going back to eating his steak. 

A few moments later, Patrick, being as silent as ever throughout lunch, meets Jonny's eyes. 

"You okay?" Jonny mouths, eyes big, looking relatively worried about Patrick's almost still demeanor. 

Patrick simply shows his dimples at him. And yep, that makes Jonny beam and turn back to Lehner, urging him to continue talking about dinosaurs _something._

Patrick doesn't even know. He knows he loves Jonny, though. 

———

  
  


"You grabbed him," Patrick whispers into Jonny's ears. Patrick's arms wrapped around Jonny's body from behind. 

"Huh?" Jonny's voice sounds drowsy. Maybe because Patrick just woke him up at two in the morning in a borrowed room that would never be as comfortable as what they have in Chicago. 

"Alex," Patrick starts. "You grabbed Alex and said something to him after your second goal. I don't even know why you did that." 

Jonny turns around and faces Patrick, eyelids heavy, resembling a toddler who, after getting fed and tired up from playing, wants nothing more than just to sleep.

But, Jonny's sporting a soft smile too, though, and is now slowly stroking the back of Patrick's neck. Jonny's droopy eyes never leaving his.

"Hey," Jonny giggles. _Okay, adorable._ "I love you."

"You know that," Jonny adds, no more than a whisper.

"Yeah, I do," he agrees, rearranging his position in the bed, making Jonny's head face the most solid part of Patrick's chest. And Patrick's just gotta bring Jonny's massive head on there, as close as possible. Because that's where Jonny truly belongs. 

"We're getting old, baby," Jonny says into his chest. "I can't believe you're more upset about me being nice to the kid than me ruining your game on hockey night in Canada."

"Jon, just like how you're so sure about me knowing you love me. I think you should know too that, for me, you're definitely more important than hockey." 

Jonny looks up at him, the small smile never leaving his lips. "You're more important than hockey, too."

"I love you so much, Pat."

Patrick is going to cry. Alex Nylander can go fuck himself.

——-

"Baby, baby, baby," Jonny kisses into every part of Patrick's face he can reach. Jonny holding him close into his arms, Patrick pliant and relaxed above him.

"1000 points, babe," Jonny awes. "I'm so proud of you." 

Patrick looks up and does the familiar cup of Jonny's face into his hands, "Couldn't have done it without you, Jon." Patrick loves him so much.

"You just did," Jonny pointed out guilelessly. With a hint of a joke and a little bit of tease and everything that Patrick knows him for. Always appreciating everyone. 

_The love of Patrick's life._ Scoring goals without airs; his natural leadership; forever unassuming of the onslaught affection people freely give to him; persistently modest, refusing to acknowledge his impact on Patrick's game. _On Patrick's life._

_Patrick totally gets Staal, Thornton, Segsy, Temi, Adam, Robin, Alex, and the rest of them Patrick doesn't know of._

"Just agree with me, or you're not getting fucked tonight," Patrick jokes _. Of course, he's going to fuck Jonny tonight._

"Well, I can always go to Suttons and ask Mark and Blake to double team me."

_What the fuck._

"What the fuck," he repeats out loud.

"They asked me," Jonny shrugs. Smirk ever-present, both of them knowing Wheeler and Schiefele can just go fuck each other. _Cause Jonny is Patrick's alone._

God, Patrick wishes he can say he's surprised. But no, after a decade of dealing with these spawn of satans, he can't say he's surprised at all.

"When?" he can't help but ask. Not that it matters.

"No use knowing, babe," Jonny flips them, switching their positions, Jonny now hovering above Patrick. "I would never leave you." 

"I still want to be double-teamed, though," Jonny pointed out, demanding as always. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Patrick grins, letting go of his tight hold on Jonny's neck. "You know where to find your favorite dildo."

Patrick never saw Jonny get up that quickly.

  
  


THE END. 

  
  



End file.
